Talvez Amanhã
by BiaAylesworth
Summary: Uma curta história sobre Outlaw Queen. Regina e Robin já estavam juntos durante o ano perdido na floresta encantada. Marion nunca foi presa no calabouço da rainha. Passa-se após a decepcionante cena do restaurante. Spoliers**


_Hoje estava muito entendiada no meu trabalho, e como sempre pensando nos meus amores. Então escrevi isto, em uma nota mais otimista. Esta é apenas uma curta história, minha primeira história publicada, sobre o que ocorre após a cena do restaurante. Nesta Regina e Robin estavam juntos na floresta encantada e Marion nunca foi encontrada no calabouço da Regina... _

_Porque não basta a maldição da muiê voltar ela ainda tinha que estar no calabouço da EvilQueen..._

Ela precisava sair daquele restaurante, precisa respirar, se afastar daquela imagem de família feliz e reunida, se afastar de Emma, como ela queria matá-la. Ela estava se afogando e precisava se acalmar antes que fosse tarde demais...

Já estava quase lá, quando ela escuta o sino da porta, logo atrás dela, era ele, tudo que ela queria fazer era fugir de tudo e princialmente dele, mas ela não tinha forças, ela ansiava por seu toque, por ser confortada, para ter esperança de que nada havia mudado entre eles. E então ele agarrou sua mão e a puxou para ele, ela foi imediatamente, ele não precisava dizer nada, sua simples presença já estava a tornando menos tensa.

Ele se aproximou, com os olhos mais azuis e mais profundos que ela já havia visto, queimando sobre os seus grandes olhos marrons. Ele não disse nada, apenas se aproximou e encostou sua testa na dela, com os dedos emaranhados em eu seus cabelos, delicadamente alisando sua bochecha. Este gesto já havia se tornando um hábito entre eles, sempre para acalmá-la, para curtir a presença um do outro, nunca precisavam dizer nada, apenas este gesto já a fazia derreter.

Eles ficaram assim por alguns minutos, o que pareceu uma eternidade, estavam tão perto e tão perdidos um no outro, apenas respirando o mesmo ar, olhos colados uns nos outros, só existia eles, toda devastação e medo que estavam sentindo, havia desaparecido, estavam contemplando a calma, mesmo que momentânea, que este gesto lhes proporcionou. Um turbilhão de sentimentos estavam sobre eles, e palavras não precisavam ser ditas, eles estavam lendo tudo o que precisavam nos olhos um do outro.

Quando ele começou a sussurrar seu nome, a porta se abriu atrás deles e então tudo aconteceu tão rápido, Marion surgiu com aquela expressão de horror, com a boca entreaberta... Regina apenas olhou para Robin, com os olhos assustados e tentando se afastar, mas ele apenas se virou e olhou pra Marion, ainda com suas mãos segurando as de Regina. Ela mais uma vez tentou se soltar e fugir de lá, mas ele a segurou e apertou sua mão na sua, como se naquele momento ele precisasse de sua presença, para lhe dar forças, para o que estava por vim.

Marion, logo começou a brigar e gritar, como ele pôde se envolver logo com a 'Rainha Má'. Regina ficou lá parada olhando, era tudo tão surreal, como tudo havia mudado em tão poucas horas? Ali mesmo naquele lugar, Robin apenas a havia dado o mais apaixonado dos beijos, tão cheio de promessas.

Ela não ouviu nada do que a mulher havia dito, quando ela acordou de seu desvaneio, ela viu que todos do restaurante havia saído e estavam em torno deles, olhando horrorizados, com tamanha gritaria. Robin havia soltado sua mão, ela estava disnortiada. Lá no meio da micro-multidão, estava seu pequeno príncipe, com uma expressão de raiva, olhando para a mulher diante deles, que inda estava gritando, ela apenas a ouviu, quando Marion a chamou de monstro, e que ela iria destruir ele e seu filho.

Neste momento ela perdeu a voz, ela não aguentava mais esta situação, tudo que ela precisava era se afastar e todos, sair de lá, e foi o que ela fez, quando viu Marion puxando o pobre Roland para "protege-lo", e Robin correndo atrás deles, mas antes olhou pra ela se lamentando. Pobre Robin, nada daquilo era culpa dele, apesar de doer muito, ela sabia que ele tinha que ir atrás de sua esposa e seu filho, era o que ela teria feito. Mas ela não poderia mais ficar lá, diante daqueles olhares de piedade dirigidos a ela, por aquelas pessoas que um dia ela tinha feito tanto mal. Então ela se virou e foi caminhando para casa, sozinha com seus demônios internos. Ela caminhou e respirou, mas a dor só a abraçou ainda mais, em torno do seu peito, sufocando-a , afogando-a.

Ela entrou em sua casa enorme e vazia, subiu as escadas, colocou seu pijama, deitou em sua cama. A cama que ainda estava desfeita com as atividades da tarde perfeita que tiveram, do reencontro do ano perdido, após suas lembranças recuperadas. Caramba!Como ela sentia sua falta. De seu corpo junto ao seu, de seus beijos, de apenas dormir ao seu lado. Ela abraçou o travesseiro, e ainda estava empesteado com seu cheiro marcante, então ela chorou, chorou até dormir.

Já era tarde da noite, quando ela acordou confusa, com uma maldita dor de cabeça e uma batida insistente em sua porta, quem poderia ser a esta hora, ela pensou.

E então ela desceu meio acordada, meio dormindo, cuspindo marimbondos no processo, então para sua surpresa, lá estava ele, Robin, todo amassado, com uma expressão de dor, olhando diretamente pra ela, ambos em um certo choque, ela deveria ter se olhado antes de descer, ela tinha certeza que seu rosto ainda tinha marcas das lágrimas derramadas, ela sabia pelo jeito que ele a olhou.

Sem perguntar ele entrou em sua casa, levando-a com ele, envolvendo-a em seu braços. Ela mais que depressa aceitou ser levada, ele a envolveu colocando os braços em torno de sua cintura, ela descansou a cabeça em seu peito, respirando seu cheiro, ele descansou o queixo em sua cabeça e fechou os olhos, ambos deram um suspiro de alivio.

Ainda agarrados, ela perguntou_, "O que você esta fazendo aqui?",_ saiu mais como um sussurro e sua voz estava tão embargada que a surpreendeu, e não que ela estava reclamando. A verdade é que ela precisava dele ...

Ele deu um suspirou e apenas disse:_ "Eu precisava de você"._

Ele pegou sua mão e sentou sobre as escadas, levando-a com ele. Ele ficou lá segurando sua mão, acarinhando suavemente, e ela abraçou seus joelhos intimamente apenas olhando para ele, esperando se abrir... ele disse, quase como um sussurro: _"Ela me odeia Regina". _

Ela olhou pra ele, tão confusa, com essa declaração, ele finalmente a olhou em seus olhos, com aquele azul profundo, perdido, parecia que havia chorando, ele abaixou a cabeça, balançando suavemente e esfregando suas mãos ainda entrelaçadas com as dela.

"_O que aconteceu?", _ela perguntou.

Ele começou com a voz rouca e baixa, contanto, que ele foi atrás dela e de Roland, que ele estava muito assustado com tanta gritaria. Ele acalmou o rapaz e ele adormeceu. Então ele e Marion seguiram conversando. Ele tentou explicar sobre o tempo a muito passado, 28 anos, para ser mais exato, como ele ficou devastado por sua morte e como ele havia a deixado ir e seguiu em frente com Regina.

Ela ficou lá ouvindo contar sobre sua terrível noite, acariciando seu cabelo delicadamente, ele a olhou nos olhos e apenas disse: _"Eu contei a ela sobre nós Regina, o quanto estou apaixonado, por você, ela ficou com tanta raiva. Eu não devia ter colocado assim dessa forma ainda, pelo menos não hoje, mas foi impossível. Ela me olhou com tanto ódio, ela não quis mais falar comigo e então eu sai pra caminhar e acabei parado aqui, em frente a sua porta. Desculpe eu sei que é tarde, mas eu não sabia mais pra onde ir"_, ele concluiu colocando as mão na cabeça e abaixando pesadamente.

Tudo que ela podia fazer abraço-lo, ele estava tão frio, e de repente ela sentiu tanto medo de perde-lo, _"Robin... eu não quero que isso acabe.."_, ela disse com um suspiro, com a voz mais melancólica do que ela gostaria, ela se sentia tão vulnerável, ela precisava tanto dele...

Ele olhou em seus olhos com tanta intensidade, deu-lhe beijo terno e encostrou sua testa na dela, _"Não desista de nós ainda"_...e lhe deu um sorriso terno e juntou seus lábio nos dela novamente, mas dessa vez foi beijo mais apaixonadamente, mais necessitado como se estas palavras a pouco ditas, foi mais pra ele do que pra ela... entre o beijo ele sussurrou _"...eu te amo tanto Regina..."_

Eles quebraram o beijo e subiram para seu quarto, ele tirou a roupa e ficou só de box, eles não estavam emocionalmente prontos para outra atividade, apenas se deitaram juntos. Ele a puxou para ele abraçando-a com tanta força, era tão bom, era tudo o precisavam por hoje, estarem assim, emaranhados um no outro, ouvindo seu batimento cardíaco, isto a manteve mais calma. Ele a beijava ternamente na testa um e outra vez. E assim eles adormeceram, grudados um no outro.

As dúvidas e questionamentos sobre o que aconteceria com eles, foram deixados para depois. Amanhã talvez, eles chegariam a uma conclusão, talvez ele voltaria para sua esposa, talvez ela nunca falaria com ele novamente.

Mas estes questionamentos, foram afastadas de suas mentes, tudo que queriam nesse momento, era buscar conforto uns com os outros e esquecer de tudo nos braços um do outro...

Amanhã talvez, ele conversariam sobre tudo...


End file.
